


Waiting For Love

by ASadRhapsody



Category: Boku no Hero Academia, Manga - Fandom, My Hero Academia, anime - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-03-30 19:42:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19034362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASadRhapsody/pseuds/ASadRhapsody
Summary: Kirishima craved to be loved.Bakugo craved the same thing.





	1. Let’s Make Monday Worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This book is mature.

There was a buzzing noise in his room. It was insistent. 

“No~”, Kiri groaned, having only gotten a few hours of sleep after studying all night. And to what point? He forgot it all right after the words hit his brain. 

The buzz went off again. To Kiri, it was as annoying as having a beehive nested in his night stand, or the vacuum being turned on at your door in the middle of a really, really, sweet dream. His mornings always started off annoyingly; in this case, it was because he was hard. Morning wood, paired with a ear- numbing noise and the exhaustion from it made everything so much worse for him. 

Kiri didn’t remember his dream at all. But when he woke up his heart was beating fast. Not a comfortable fast, either. This was the kinda fast beating that was controlled via the butterflies in your stomach when you’re hit with that sinking feeling. Y’know? That feeling you get when something’s wrong? Must’ve been a nightmare and some sort of sexual fantasy mixed in one. None the less, Kiri brushed it off as being a teenager and having a weird brain. Nothing else came to mind to defend his state, anyway. 

He got up, lost his morning wood from the nerves still circulating in his veins and went downstairs about five minutes later than usual, having been behind schedule thanks to the snooze button.The sink was full. The floor was covered in muddy foot-prints and they were almost out of milk. Kiri sighed. No point in worrying about it too much, he supposed. He did the dishes to passable cleanliness and mopped the floor so fast the suds were still swimming. After that, he could finally sit down for two solitary minutes to eat before he had to get going. 

He went over to the cupboard to grab some frootloops until- oh yeah, barely any milk. He turned on the sink and let it run until the water was cold and he could dilute the dairy and lactose until it looked like foggy water, because that was better than eating his cereal dry. Dry cereal sucks. 

He took his two minutes and made himself and his mother a lunch. Before leaving he hopped upstairs and knocked on his moms door to make sure she was awake.

“Mom?”

“Yes dear?” The muffled voice came just in-time for him to halt this turning on the doorknob. To his relief, as if she had been in the middle of changing or something similar to that, he’d probably get that sinking feeling back. 

“I made you lunch,” Kiri said, bending over to tie his shoelace when he noticed the safety hazard highlighted by the cast of sunlight on his feet. He kept talking as to not waste time. “On the counter. I need you to pick up some milk, too.” 

“Is there none left?” 

He bounced up from his knee and refused to yawn; ignoring his sleepiness was probably better than letting it impact the rest of his day. “Left you enough for coffee.” 

“Thanks!” She said, and Kirishima left.

The walk to school wasn’t that interesting. Bland, really. Until Kiri could feel a large mass hit his left shoulder at a speed well fast enough to knock him over into the gravel in the alleyway. 

“Incoming!” Was shouted a second before impact. How helpful, he thought. 

“What the hell, dude!” Kiri got up from the ground and offered no help to his best friend, rolling around in rocks and dirt and laughing so hard he could pull a muscle. What an asshole. “I had to change my shirt twice this morning already.” 

“Why?” The blonde asked between pants while Kiri gave into his good nature and gave Denki a hand up. 

Not that he deserved it. 

“I got water on one from the dishes and toothpaste on the other.” He huffed. 

This made Denki laugh more. “Ha! You’re such a girl.” Kirishima ignored that. 

The two walked together in general silence which only stretched about two minutes until the met up with Mina. She was shorter than the two of them, except you almost couldn’t tell from the dyed-pink Afro she had. Compared to the lanky body of Denki, she could almost be considered curvy. But they were both skinny. 

“You two idiots are so childish. What were you doing? Wrestling in the dirt?” 

Kiri threw her a look which immediately was reflected to Denki, who held his hands up to defend himself from her incoming flick to the head. She hit him in the temple, and held back a laugh at the whines of slight pain that followed. Mina changed her expression to a smile. 

“You should hit her back,” Kiri teased, to which Denki latched onto and eagerly agreed. 

“Y’know what? That’s not a bad idea!” He started, playfully teasing Mina. “I’m not supposed to hit women but I’m not sure if Mina counts.”

Her face dropped and she smacked him in the arm. Lightly enough to be playful, hard enough to sting for a few minutes. Honestly, to Kiri, that was reflective of her personality. 

They walked without injury from that point, and arrived at school in a gradient of dirt since Kirishima had made an effort to shake it off but Denki hadn’t cared a bit about it. Mina of course was spotless, her pink outfit unbothered by the muck. 

Sero, a tall, lanky boy with long teeth met the trio in the dull confines of a high school hallway. He shot a wink to Mina, who ignored it and shot it down, as she did everyday. Kirishima supposed it made sense that Mina wasn’t into him. From a societal standpoint, anyway. Mina was beautiful. Sero? Sero was average, or maybe below average depending on who you ask. Maybe that’s why she wouldn’t date him; he didn’t know. 

“Sero!” Kiri said with a smile. “How did you manage to do on your physics test-“ 

He was cut off abruptly by a sharp shoulder dressed in black. He looked over to the owner of the offending arm and saw Bakugo Katsuki. He knew him. Everyone knew him. Bakugo was almost considered the poison of the school, and it wasn’t for anything else besides his sour attitude and general persona. No one was friends with Bakugo Katsuki. 

“Watch where you’re going, shit hair.” Bakugo’s voice came out in a purr of anger, and any one with half a brain would find it unsettling. Kirishima didn’t. In fact, he found it normal. Fundamental to Bakugo’s personality, really. He looked at the angry student for a moment before cracking a smile so bright it could blind fish in the sea. 

“Sorry about that!” 

“What?” Denki chimed in. “Don’t apologize! He’s a prick!”

Bakugo glared at Denki, and somehow the threat of the rumours about Bakugo bashing people’s faces in for breathing funny caught him before his words did and he managed to keep his mouth shut. Kiri ignored him, anyway.  
“You’re in my social class, right?” Kiri started, ignoring the dumbfounded looks on his friends faces. 

Bakugo didn’t speak for a while. He took his time to scan Kiri up and down, look for something wrong with him. It annoyed him to know that he had little to go off of; Kiri was ripped, he had a nice smile, and he was generally attractive. The one thing Bakugo did see was the obnoxiously bright red hair spiked up so high it could be cut by ceiling fans. He’d seen that hair before. He’s so unique in that regard he was like a human pylon. 

Bakugo lifted his chin and huffed out a response, “I doubt anyone else is retarded enough to wear a hairstyle like that to somewhere as mundane as school.” 

Kiri laughed. Bakugo scowled. “Yeah, it’s a bit much, isn’t it? But I like it!” 

“Then you’re fucked up.” 

“You have no idea.”

Bakugo walked away after that. He had a curious glint to his eye though, one that Kiri didn’t pick up on. 

“Fuck, he’s an asshole.” Sero breathed. Mina and Denki just nodded in agreement. 

“He’s mean, but not as fucked as she is.” Denki pointed to Kyoka. A girl who liked music more than talking. Kiri thought she was weird. Everyone thought that. “It’s like 30° out and she’s wearing knee high socks!” 

Horizontally stripped socks, in fact. She also had a couple rubber wrist bands and fingerless gloves, and a too-short pair of short shorts that were held in place with suspenders covered in music notes, that complimented the headphones hanging off her ears. No one talked to her, because she didn’t talk to them. When she did, it was to make fun of them. And when one looks at someone who probably hasn’t worn a colour from the rainbow since they could dress themselves, they can’t help but feel unsettled. Like nothing you could say or do would make someone like that happy, and no one wants that. 

She was holding a handful of hair attached to the scalp of Mineta. He was a little person, but it didn’t stop him from being a big fucking pervert. The girls stopped wearing skirts because of him, because he’d always try and look up them or blow up them. The girls generally ignored it. Kyoka didn’t, though. In fact, she was one of the few girls who still wore skirts, because mineta knew not to fuck with her. So him having his hair ripped out was 100% his fault, and Kiri didn’t need any supporting evidence to come to that conclusion. 

“Fuck, I better save mineta. See you guys later.” Denki said, walking over to Kyoka and trying to convince her to let go of his head. She threw Mineta at him, and his face hit the crotch of Denki’s jeans. Kiri laughed at how the woman-loving-midget clawed at his face after getting within three inches of another dick. Priceless. 

“Kirishima.” 

Kiri knew that voice. That sleep deprived, hate filled voice. Shit! He forgot to do his homework again that week. Spent too much time on science the night before, he thought. Kiri turned to face Mr. Aizawa and expected his friends as back-up, but they had left. He could even see them walking down the hall. Assholes. 

“Sir,” he smiled cautiously, and found it hard to make eye contact when he was much more captivated by the black eye bags that sunk into his skin. 

“You have detention.”  
“Yeah.” Kiri chose to accept defeat. As, well, everyone, knew arguing with Mr. Aizawa resulted either in double punishment or worse punishment. Naturally Kiri wanted the lightest sentence he could get. “After school?”

“Sure.” The teacher said, looking like a corpse. “It’s Monday, why not make the day even worse.” 

Kiri laughed but Aizawa wasn’t joking. 

Aizawa grabbed him by the ear. “Stop crowding my doorway,” he grunted while pulling him into the stuffy classroom that always had closed windows and limited lighting. Kiri’s ear matched his hair when Aizawa finally let go. 

He took his seat. Five minutes early. There were always early students, but he was never one of them. In fact, he felt like an outsider in their company. They were the smart kids. The rich kids that could pay tutors to fill their brains with information from a young age. And then there was Izuku, who grew up down the rode from Bakugo and seemed to be traumatized by it. But his name wasn’t platted in gold, so he was Kiri’s best bet at comfort while he waited for the rest of the class. So he got up and moved to sit beside him. 

“Hey.” He said. 

Izuku blinked. “Hello.” 

“Hi,” added one of the rich kids, Todoroki. Kiri smiled at him but generally avoided giving him access to his conversation with Izuku because he didn’t want to be looked down on. Todoroki even looked rich from his clothes alone. He wore a shirt so white it had to be at least 50$

“I was wondering, you grew up with that Bakugo guy, right?” 

Izuku went ridged. “What, uh, what makes you say that?”  
“Izuku everyone knows that.” Todoroki added, and Izuku seemed to relax his muscles slightly at that information. 

“Yeah, well, what’s his deal?” Kirishima asked, looking Izuku in the eyes. He hated looking people in the eyes. It was too... intimate. 

“Well,” he started, pressing a pencil to his lip. “He used to be a lot, what’s the word...” 

“More tolerable?” Todoroki asked. 

“No. He was a lot less, well, angry.”


	2. Teachers Are Tyrants

“Ugh. Turn that shit off.”

Mina gasped with a kind of offence that couldn’t be fabricated. “Since when do you hate Maroon 5?”

Denki leaned over to Sero and snatched the phone out of his hand. Sero didn’t mind. Not enough to fuss, anyway. “Always hated it.”

“But why?”

“He sounds like such a faggot.”

“Not all people with high pitched voices are gay, Denki.”

“he’s right.” Mina said. “he’s married to a model, y’know.”

Denki put on some sort of new age rap with words you couldn’t pronounce without visual aid. A step down from the previous tunes, in Kiri’s opinion. “Yeah, because celebrity relationships are based on true love.”

Kiri had blocked all of that conversation out. It wasn’t because he didn’t want to hear. It was because his brain was already busy trying to think of an excuse he could text his mom about him being late to get home for the third day in a row. He wasn’t really scared of her reaction to his getting detention, but he didn’t want to stress her out.

A French fry hit his temple.  
“Why do we even hang out if you don’t add any meaningful insight, Kiri?” Denki joked in a dramatized manner, accentuated by the hand he placed over his left chest in faux emotional distress that made Kiri’s heart sink two levels. All the way down to his stomach. “I need a new bestie.”

“Sorry!” He all but yelled, forcing his eyes to break off from the blank wall he was staring down. “Just gotta bounce, soon.”

“He’s just messing with you, Kiri.” Mina assured, twirling a curled lock between her fingers. 

Luckily, Mr. Aizawa had to attend a tutoring session after school, so Kiri and his friends had an hour to kill before he had to go to his last day of detention. They spent it at a local burger place. The fries were soggy and the burgers were charred, but none of them cared. High school students never really had high standards. That was made especially apparent when Denki ordered two burgers and claimed the place “best burgers in town”, to which they all agreed. 

“Buw he’s bein’ borwin’!” Denki mumbled through a choking hazard of burgers and fries. Kiri shook his head. He didn’t want to be boring. He felt like he was wasting his friends time.

“He’s being mature!” Mina said defensively, shooting a flutter-eyed look at Kiri before continuing, “You could learn a thing or two! Girls like that, you know.” She shot a quick look to Kiri that he again didn’t notice. 

Denki made an almost pained face when he finally swallowed the mound of food in his mouth. He exhaled,“Boring.”

Kiri sighed. He wasn’t in the right mind set to be entertaining his friends at the moment. He was tired again, as he was most nights. His days had become nothing but school, food and homework. He spent so much time studying, you’d think he’d learn a thing or two besides how sleep shouldn’t be a luxury. 

“Sorry guys,” He said, getting up with his pop and pushing in his chair. “I’m just tired.”

“Don’t sweat it.” Sero waved a hand through the air. “I’ll handle these two.”

Denki Smiled to Kiri with so much food in his mouth, he could barely close it. Kiri smiled back. 

Idiot.

It was a five minute walk from the burger joint to his school. He left ten minutes early to make sure he didn’t add any days to his sentence for being late. It was warm out. Not suffocatingly so, but warm enough to feel content walking outside without an extra layer. It was a horrible day to waste sitting at a desk inside his high school. But he tried not to dwell on it.

He texted his mom, but didn’t really know what to say besides a quick “hey”. Kiri decided on using Denki’s low grades as an excuse. He said “going to Denki’s to help him with math. Be home later.” And got the thumbs up for that. Perfect. 

Kiri didn’t like to lie, but sometimes, it was necessary. For example: he had once told Mina she was a good driver in an effort to not hurt her feelings. In reality, on the short drive from her house to a local coffee shop she had ran a stop sign, scratched a car door and changed lanes in an intersection twice. The only problem with that lie was that it branched off into more whenever she invited him along for a drive. He was alway’s busy when she had her parents car to herself. Always.

“Someone’s eager to get their detention over with.” 

Mr. Aizawa was standing at the door. His tall, slender body being the first thing Kiri saw in the classroom made him dread he next hour even more. Mr. Aizawa really creeped him out.

Kiri wore a weary smile that his sleep deprived teacher saw through within seconds.

“Just excited to see you. What can I say.”

“Take your seat before I force you to clap my erasers.”

His spine stiffened. “Yes Sir.” Those erasers hadn’t been clapped in years. 

Aizawa shifted to his desk in a sickly kind of walk, but Kiri ignored the hard-to-ignore black cloud that hung over his head like a chandelier, and made his way to the back of the class. There was a desk that had a solitary ray of sunshine from the broken blinds most likely abused by the previous students Aizawa had tortured over the years. A hint of natural light to hopefully make Kiri a bit less drained. 

Across from him sat none other than Bakugo Katsuki. That’s wasn’t surprising. Bakugo was always in detention. Although this was the first day Kiri had seen him this week. His head was hung low, and he was silent. You could tell he was just trying to make it through the day without adding more to whatever time he had to serve in the chalky classroom. Aizawa was the only teacher that still had a chalk board, and it was probably so he could threaten teenagers with having to clap them because everyone always seemed to shut their mouths at that. 

Kiri balanced a pencil on his lip. Maybe he was there for cussing out a teacher again, he thought. It couldn’t be too serious, if he wasn’t suspended again.

“The fuck do you want?” 

Kiri’s dyes widened, and he spoke in a normal voice until the pencil on his lip hit the floor and made a soft shaking noise, reminding him of the silence Aizawa wouldn’t appreciate being disturbed. 

“Sorry,” he whispered. “Just thinking.” 

“Well can you think without being so goddamn creepy?” Bakugo wasn’t whispering. 

Kirishima laughed at how defensive Bakugo could be; it was threatening to most people, but he didn’t think Bakugo ever really meant it the way it came off. That was confusing for Bakugo, though, as most people didn’t smile at him. Especially after he’d tell them off. No matter. He picked up Kiri’s pencil and plopped it back on his desk, uncaring to the noise it made. 

“Thanks!” Kiri said, sliding the pencil behind his ear. 

“Why are you whispering?” 

“Because I don’t wanna get in anymore trouble.” 

“You won’t.” Bakugo insisted, folding his arms back in his chair and nodding his head to the dictator seemingly asleep at the front of the class. “He’s knocked out.” 

“I don’t know, man,” Kiri started, not daring to raise his voice. “He just sat down.” 

“Have you seen how fast he can knock himself out? I’ll bet he popped some triazolam as soon as the bastard sat down.”

Kiri quirked his head to the side. “What’s that?” 

“Sleeping pills.” Bakugo said. 

“Oh.” 

There was a silence for a moment, until Kiri started to speak again, still unsure. “I still don’t think he’d fall asleep that fast.” 

Bakugo didn’t say anything. Instead, he locked eyes with a half-empty coffee cup left on the desk next to him and then eyed the teacher with it in mind. He got up, scratching his chair over the floor, and grabbed the coffee. Kiri almost wanted to close his eyes as Bakugo made his way to the front of the class. But he didn’t. And he was glad he didn’t. This way, he got to witness Bakugo gently place the cup on top of Aizawa’s greasy black hair and back off so smoothly that it contrasted the toughness of his reputation to an extent that was hard to explain. 

When he took his hand away, the coffee cup remained in place, finding Aizawa’s head to be a substantial coaster for the cold drink. Kiri smiled, more surprised by Bakugo’s nature then the cup staying still. 

Bakugo looked at him and said, “See?” And waked out of the classroom workout another word. 

Kiri was still smiling as he got up, going to follow the unsocial teens footsteps in skipping detention, until he stopped. A groan from Aizawa reached his ears before he reached the doorway. He turned, and saw the coffee cup jiggle as it made its way down to the floor, spilling cold coffee a foot away from Aizawa’s feet and trailing to the back of the class. Kiri didn’t realize he was holding his breath until he finally released it, when Aizawa showed no movement even after the slight disruption in the silence. 

Kiri’s smile grew bigger


	3. Mary Jane, is that you?

Kiri had plans for his evening. 

Nothing special, really. A typical plan for a typical teenage boy. But his plans were disrupted, which was incredibly annoying considering he waited an extra hour for his mom to fall asleep. 

“Come on,” he grunted angrily at his own dick, trying to will it to be excited at the girls dancing over his screen. 

He pumped himself a few more times, before eventually sighing in defeat and letting his head hit his pillow. He looked down at himself, quirking an eyebrow with a scowl. How could this not be working? He thought. You’re a teenage boy and you’re staring at two beautiful girls with their pussy’s wet and tits shaking in your face. What kind of teenage boy can’t get hard?

He slapped his laptop shut. No use in using porn if it’s not going to help, he figured. 

Truth be told, he was never all that into masturbating. He tried to be, though, as Denki and the insufferable midget known as Mineta never seemed to talk about anything else. Like the weather. Why not talk about the weather? 

He flicked his wrist a few more times for good measure, to see if something changed. Obviously, he remained virtually impotent. So, he slipped on some gym shorts and made his way out of bed to get a glass of water to clear his head. He felt really bad about himself. Abnormal, was the first word to come to mind. 

He made it downstairs, but didn’t remember the journey at all. His brain had been far too distracted to keep track of such useless information. When he went to grab the water pitcher from the fridge, he saw some bacon on top of a head of lettuce. Still occupied with his anxiety’s, he didn’t register when he started cooking bacon, either. But he was. Comfort food. 

But even the warm, grease filled smell of bacon couldn’t boost his mood at that moment. His stomach felt gooey; he didn’t feel sick, but he felt like his insides had all been suspended in jello or something. He didn’t feel bad, just off. And his anxiety about his anxiety was making him even more anxious because why would he have so much anxiety if it wasn’t something to worry about? His gooey stomach was just a confirmation of his fears that he was broken. 

“Kiri?”

“Wha!” He jumped a bit, using his spatula as if it would suffice as some sort of weapon, waving it toward his mother who was honestly, quite worried.

“Mom? Why are you up?” He asked, ignoring his bacon and honestly forgetting about it for a moment. 

“I came to ask you the same question.” She stated. 

Came. She said came. Kiri started to stare off into the distance until he wasn’t really looking at anything. Why was he thinking about that now? 

“Kiri!” His mothers clapping snapped him out of his inward spiral. 

“Huh? Yeah sorry,” Kiri said. 

“Why are you making...” she leaned over to peer into the pan. “Bacon at 11:30 at night?” 

“Shit!” He hissed. Crispy bacon was good, but too crispy and his cooking would go to waste. He turned the heat down. “Sorry. Got snacky.”

His mother didn’t believe him. A deep, searching stare met his eyes, and he found his gooey stomach climbing up into his ribs to make his heart beat at the intense gaze he was under. It was irrational to think, but he thought she knew about what was on his mind, until she said, ”is something wrong?” 

“Nope!” He tried to smile, it probably came out as a grimace. “Just hungry. Really. You should go back to bed, mom.” 

“I’m worried, Kiri. What if your dad came home right now?” 

Kiri was definitely grimacing now. Talk about irrational. What did that even have to do with him cooking bacon shirtless in the middle of the night? That made him really think his mom needed as much sleep as she could get. He decided to avert that topic entirely. 

“Look! I’m done! I’ll do the dishes in the morning,” he tried smiling again, but any hint of a smile was killed that night. “Im sorry I woke you.”

“Oh, I was awake.” His mother started, grabbing the ends of her robe and crossing them over her chest. “I heard you, is all.”

Kiri’s heart stopped then, taking way to much stress in a single second for the organ to handle. 

“Doing what?” He asked, cautiously. His mother tilted her head as if missing out on some inside joke or secret. 

“Cooking?”

“Oh...” Kiri said, using a pair of tongs to plate his late night protein. He shook his anxiety off his shoulders to replace the space in his ‘worry’ section of his brain with his mom. “Did you take your meds?” 

“I did.” She nodded, and Kiri felt a lot better about her being up. Everyone stayed up sometimes. It didn’t have to be a thing. 

“Nice. Well, I’m off,” he gave his mom a wave. “Night.”

“Night, dear.” 

It was an annoying night. And the gooey feeling followed Kiri well into the next day. He was looking forward to walking with Denki and Mina, until Mina texted him telling them both she was sick and mineta had taken her place. 

“Look at this. Look at it!” Mineta yelled in his annoying fucking voice right in Kiri’s ear. Kiri didn’t like being mean, but if he had to be, it would be to Mineta. It wasn’t because he was a dwarf or anything; it was because he was a fucking pervert. “I got this picture of Ms. Nights panties when she picked up a marker. I came just looking at it.” 

“Holy shit!” Denki exclaimed, grabbing Kiri’s shoulder and almost knocking him over in the alley way. “Kiri, look at this shit. Holy fuck man, you gotta send that to me.” 

“Yeah...” was all Kiri said. He had hoped that could sleep his uneasy feeling off, but when Mineta shoved the picture of the hottest teacher in school in his face, he felt nothing. Well, at least nothing more than an anchor tied to his heart and sinking all the way to his knee caps. Nothing. He felt nothing. If anything, he felt some sympathy for his teacher having to be the subject of Mineta’s perverted fantasies. 

Kiri tried to rationalize it. Stress. Stress can make anyone’s libido drop. But what was he stressed about? How could stress be the cause of his low libido when his stress is the product of him having no libido in the first place? 

“I’ll send it to you too, man,” Denki said, and Kiri said thanks. He couldn’t say no. Who would say no to that?

“You don’t look all that excited about it, Kirishima,” Ugh. That voice. He hated that stupid fucking voice. “What’s wrong? Not into older women? Makes sense. Only so many people develop sophisticated tastes in high school.” 

Gross. 

“What? No. It’s fine. It’s hot. What do you want me to say?” Perhaps Kiri’s passive aggressive tone came out a little too much at that. 

“That it’s the best thing you’ve ever seen!” Obnoxious. 

“He’s right, Kiri,” Denki’s excitement didn’t help him feel better about not wanting the picture, either. “Who else in school can say they have a picture of Nights panties? No one.” 

Denki and Mineta high-fived each other there, and they stared at the picture the whole walk to school. Kiri thanked whatever all-powerful force out there that his phone never beeped. 

“Hey!” 

Kiri bumped into something. Or rather, someone. Too lost in his own mind to pay attention to the other students in his hallways. He was really thinking way too much about, well, y’know. 

“I’m sorry, I...” He started, but Kiri’s words were halted by the strong, undeniable smell of majiunana that probably covered a three foot radius. It was so potent, he swore he could feel his eyes water. “Sorry.” 

“Whatever,” Kyoka Jirou waved her hand through the air as if nothing he said mattered anyway. Her eyes were half shut and her headphones were blaring so loud Kiri could hear the alternative rock from a metre away. That can’t be healthy. “Just, whatever.” 

“You, uh,” he scratched his head. Should he tell her? Did she know she smelt like that? He didn’t want to offend her.

She quirked an eyebrow at him, clearly intrigued that he decided to talk to her after a small, antisocial interaction. 

“What?”

“You’re in my class!” He said, deciding to stay away from the elephant in the room. 

“Dude, I’ve been in your class for like, three weeks now.” 

“Yeah, right. Of course.” 

“Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine!” Too defensive, he thought. “Just, y’know, walking to class.” 

Kyoka smiled. A lazy, pot filled smile. “Class is that way.” 

Kiri looked over his shoulder to where she was pointing, and he squinted at the door as if the words on it were in a different dialect. Ms. Nights room. Great. It was almost the end of lunch, so obviously, he knew what class he was going to. Truth be told, he had been walking the wrong way before in an effort to find Sero before he had to go in, because Sero always took his mind off things. 

“You, yeah, you’re right.” Kiri scuffed his red high tops across the mucky school hallways to avoid looking in Kyoka’s reddened eyes that matched his cheeks perfectly. “Got lost.” 

“Mmhmm,” she said. “Wanna sit with me?” 

No. He definitely didn’t. If he sat with Kyoka Jirou, and people saw him sit with Kyoka Jirou, his friends would never let him forget it. He didn’t wanna start a friendship with her, or get her hopes up. But honestly, he felt guilty. How could you say no to that without looking like an asshole? After all, he never actually really talked to Kyoka before. She didn’t do anything to him to deserve the harsh judgement he casted on her, unless you count doing drugs. But what harm could come from sitting with her for one class? None of his other friends were in that class, no one would see him. 

“Sure.” 

Kiri was in a higher level than Denki and Mineta, so he always sat at Denki’s desk where he’d sometimes leave notes from the class before. It was at the front of the class, and he knew that Denki sat there because Mineta convinced him it was a good ‘view’. He didn’t wanna sit there at that point in time, anyway. 

“Here,” Kyoka said, pulling a seat out for Kiri and tapping the back of it. “You can sit here.” 

“Thanks.” Maybe this class wouldn’t be so bad. He was at the very back, where the stoners and loners sat. Kyoka was next to him, and ahead of her was a familiar tuff of blonde hair. 

“You reek.” 

Kyoka grinned. “So do you. At least my smell isn’t natural.” 

“Fuck you.” Bakugo said, and Kiri butt into the conversation without hesitation. 

“Hey, Bakugo!” 

Bakugo glared at him, and grunted out a ‘shit hair’ before turning back to his desk and continuing to play on his phone. 

Kyoka leaned over so that she could whisper in Kiri’s ear, which was redundant, as the whole back row could probably hear what she said anyway, “best not to try talking to that one. He’s a real prick.”

Bakugo swiftly turned in his seat, glaring at the satisfaction etched across Kyoka’s face. “Fuck you, freak.” 

“Kacchan,” a new voice popped, and beside it you could hear Todoroki Shouto sigh. “I’m sure she didn’t mean it-“ 

“Did I fucking ask?” Izuku collapsed in on himself, and Todoroki got himself involved, as well. 

“Could you keep your mouth shut for one goddamn class, Bakugo?” 

Kirishima really regretted saying hi to Bakugo, now. And sitting at the back of the class. His day was really filling with regrets, which stared with the bacon. He really shouldn’t have eaten bacon right before bed. 

“Suck me, bastard.” The bell rang, and Kiri deflated with relief. Izuku did the same, and the two made eye contact across the room that had a look of understanding anyone who’s been a third wheel in a fight could understand. Thankfully, everyone was quiet. 

Ms. Night walked into class, high heals clicking and with a dress so tight it had to violate some sort of dress code. Kiri saw two boys in the middle rows elbowing each other when she turned around and bent over to grab a fallen sheet of paper. Was he really the only guy who didn’t wanna fuck Ms. Night?

“We’re writing an essay, today,” she started, and everyone lost some of their lust at the promise of work. Kiri didn’t know how she could deal with the constant attention. “And silently.” 

He sighed in relief, happy to pull his laptop out of his bag and start writing a tedious essay on why Shakespeare wrote in the medium of plays. After all, he was only really good at LA. 

The class went by with little interruption, until Ms. Night started making rounds in the class to glare down everyone’s work. She stopped in her second lap, right behind Kyoka, who turned in her seat to look at her. 

“You smell.” 

Kyoka played the most innocently unaware face Kiri had ever seen. She should be an actor. 

“What?” 

“Don’t play dumb.” Ms. Night said sternly. Kyoka shifted. 

“Are you talking about,” Kyoka made a motion to her teacher that told her to lean in to hear what Kyoka had to say. “The marijuana? Because I smelt it, too.” 

Ms. Night didn’t seem to doubt her, especially when Kyoka made a face of fabricated terror and whispered “you can’t get high from that, can you?” 

The teachers stern face shifted to that of sympathy.

“No, dear,” she said, “don’t worry.”

She left Kyoka with a subtle smile on her face. How devious. 

“Bakugo Katsuki,” she started, putting her hands on the backside of his chair. “Care to explain why you came into my classroom smelling like drugs?”

He cocked an eyebrow, and looked over to Kiri, who didn’t know what to think about that. Then, Bakugo did something unexpected. He said, “sorry.” 

“Detention. After school.” She began walking to her desk, a vicious sway to her hips. “Next time, I’m calling your parents.” 

Bakugo nodded. 

The bell rang not long after that, and Kiri had stayed behind everyone, because Bakugo did, as well. He sat on top of his desk, trying not to cough at the puff of vapour that passed him from one of the kids. Sitting in the back really wasn’t that fun. 

“Detention again?” 

Kiri shook his head. “Why did you take the blame for that?” 

Bakugo clicked his tongue in annoyance. “Better than having to deal with freaks and geeks trying to exact revenge on me for ratting her out.”

“You guys don’t like each other, huh?” 

Bakugo blinked, and then twisted into sarcasm with a snarl. “Whatever gave you that idea?”

“But why?” Kiri asked, Bakugo just walked over to the door with his earbuds in. 

“None of your business.” 

Fair enough.


End file.
